Captain's Rule
by Gol D. Nicolas
Summary: Upon entering the Grand Line, the Mugiwara pirate took a break before continuing their journey. They enjoyed every single day before they are ready to set sail. But, they did not notice some forbidden love inside the ship. A love that one will never imagine to end happily. Will the smart navigator use her heart for once to decide or will the tenacious swordsman give in?
1. Foreword

_Foreword:_

 _Everything will fall into pieces if we live like this._

 _For we know, what we did is wrong. We're already a felon;_

 _And so this felonious affair must be stopped._

 _We knew when this trip started, we can't go back and have a life we both want for us._

 _But without him, we'll stay the same. We won't grow._

 _We can never be stable and we won't see our future crystal clear._

 _Someday in another world, we will be going in another adventure_

 _And we won't be staying on the same boat so we can be together_

 _And continue this love that everyone is trying to stop._

 _So for now, let me just stay here because I have a dream and so you are._

 _Together let's make our dream, our reality._


	2. Chapter 1 - Misunderstanding

**CHAPTER 1 – Misunderstanding**

The spring breeze morning engulfed the pirate ship of the infamous, Mugiwara by one, they went outside and sniffed through the fresh air.

"Aaaaaaaaah! What a beautiful day it is! I feel like eating meat. Sanji-" Luffy, the captain of the ship was cut in midair when Sanji, the cook with bad ass legs kicked their Captain.

"You just ate! And besides…" he sprints towards Nami the ship's navigator and became a wobbly worm, as usual. "The special food that I just cooked is for my beautiful, Nami-swan! 3 "

"Thank you very much, Sanji-kun." Nami smiled in response, and Sanji was about to hug Nami but unexpectedly, Zoro the bounty hunter punched Sanji on his face and he fell down, motionless.

"Ah! You're amazing Zoro!" Luffy complimented.

"He's… he's scary." Usopp the sniper and Chopper the ship's doctor said in unison. While, Robin the archaeologist just smiled and was very amused of just what happened.

"Woah. You overdid your training." Nami said as her eyes was locked on Sanji's motionless body.

"I just let him sleep. He's been too noisy." Zoro replied while he walked towards the kitchen.

The crew just stared at his strange actions. They know that his relationship with Sanji is complicated. Like today, they will be cooperating on each other and then tomorrow they act like a husband and wife. They can't tell if Zoro is having his menopausal period.

"Ahh… Sanji fell asleep. How can I eat now?" Luffy said while poking Sanji.

"Cut it out, Luffy!" Nami shouted and went to the kitchen.

Nami stepped quietly inside the kitchen and pretended that she was searching for a book on the book shelf, but she was staring on Zoro's back.

Ever since she met Zoro, she's been always in a bad mood. And she's always asking herself why everytime she see Zoro, her face turns hot like it's going to explode. But she swept away those thoughts and focus on what she's doing- BUT WHAT THE HELL SHE'S DOING?!

"Why are you staring at me?" She then realized that Zoro is now an inch closer to her face. She immediately jumped back while clutching a book on her chest.

Zoro bent down and checked on the book. _Why is he staring on my chest?!_

"Hmm. Interesting." Zoro mumbled. And without thinking, Nami slapped Zoro on the cheek and covered her red face.

"What's your problem?!" Zoro shouted.

"Y…You said, it was interesting! YOU PERVERT!" She said under her hot breath.

"What do you mean?! I was just checking on your-" then Sanji walked into the room and saw the scene. He thought something had happened because Nami was furiously covering her face while Zoro is in front of her face shouting.

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T TREAT WOMEN LIKE THAT, MARIMO!" he flew and kicked Zoro on the head. Everyone outside the room peeked through the door and cheered on their bet.

"GO, ZORO! SLASH HIS THROAT!" Luffy cheered.

"SANJI, YOU KICK HIS ASS!" Ussop and Chopper cheered with all their might, overpowering Luffy's.

Zoro is glaring on Sanji, inside his head everything is confusing and unfathomable. _What's his problem? WHAT'S THEIR PROBLEM!?_

"What did you do to my, Nami-swan?!" Sanji shouted furiously.

"What I did?! I didn't do anything! She's the one who did something! She slapped me and called me, pervert!" Zoro defended.

"STOP IT! Don't make a fuss over Zoro checking my chest." Suddenly, Nami mumbled and before she realized to say it, she covers her mouth and stared on their eyes, especially to Zoro's.

"He…" the only word they can afford to say.

" _Ugh! C'mon ground, open up and eat me! How can I be infected on Luffy's stupidity?! This can't be happening. Now I'm so… done with my life. "_ Nami thought.

"Zoro… You should have told me that you're interested with the book she's holding. I can summary the content of it." Robin suddenly appeared on the scene.

They all stared on Nami's chest where's she's clutching the book. And everyone seems like cleared at the same time, disappointed.

"Thi…This book?" Nami's face was painted with horror and disgrace. How can she be so stupid and forgot about the book she's clutching so hard.

"Oh-ho! Zoro is interested with a book?! Aw c'mon! That'll be the end of the world!" Ussop suddenly said with a teasingly tone.

"Shut up." Zoro mumbled and stepped outside the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone from the ship except for Nami, came back to their normal routine; Luffy bugging Sanji to cook more meat, Chopper and Ussop joking around, Robin reading a book and Zoro lifting a 1000 pound weight. Nami is just quietly sitting on the deck together with Robin while staring intently on the log pose on her hands.

"I can't be that stupid." Nami whispered to herself. "I'm the second person who has a high IQ here in the ship next to Robin, but why am I acting a dumb ass like Luffy… or Sanji… or more importantly, ZORO!?" She no longer whispering to herself, Robin smiled to her and gently closed the book she's reading.

"I can feel the uneasiness in you whenever Zoro is around." Robin rested her chin on her right palm and stared intently on Nami.

Nami curled her toes and bit her lip.

"You don't need to be anxious. Tell me." Robin said with a calm voice that makes Nami to spit out everything. She doesn't want to carry all the loads on her chest.

"I kinda… Hmm, how do I put this? Ugh… The first time I met him… No- no! Uhmm… Whenever I meet his eyes- NOOO!" Nami rested her face on the table and stared on the vast sea.

"I never should have met him." Nami heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 - Giant Wolf Spider

**CHAPTER 2 – GIANT WOLF SPIDER**

Nami fell asleep on the deck while telling her 'story'. When she woke up, the sky is already dark and the ship is so quiet. She scratched her eyes and immediately stood up, when a blanket fell on the ground. Nami stared on it and remembered that she was talking a while ago with Robin.

 __

 _Ah… it must be Robin. Why did I fell asleep? I should thank her and say sorry too._ She thought.

She picked up the blanket and went inside the kitchen. The night is very odd because she can't hear any blabbering and annoying sounds from Luffy or Sanji. She placed the blanket on the couch and peeked through the room, checking if they are already sleeping. But no one was there, and she checked the wall clock and it's just, 7:32 in the evening.

"'Where is everyone?' you might be thinking." Suddenly a deep voice appeared behind her.

She turned her back and saw Zoro sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. Her face turns red again and her heart beats in abnormal rate. _Calm down…_

"Hmm… Yeah, where are they? Normally they're just gathered here waiting for Sanji's food. Also, where is Robin? She should be sitting on that couch and reading books."

"Well… they decided to go camping." Zoro simply said.

"What?" Nami was dumbfounded and all she could think of as a response is, _What?_

"Yeah. Luffy said that… 'It's so boring here… I wanna explore THAT island.'" Mimicking Luffy's voice.

"Why would he say that?! I can't believe him! And leaving me sleeping on the deck!? And… also… why are you here?"

"I don't want to go with them. Without them here in the ship, it's peaceful. So I finally have time to sleep peacefully." He yawned and slouch on the couch.

 __

 _Ah this guy really!_ Nami thought.

"Well… I gotta search for them." Nami said as she stepped outside from the kitchen.

"How will you search for them?" Zoro asked lazily.

"I'm not like you! I can find them." Nami finally said and disappeared from the dark.

"Alright! Don't go looking for me for help!" Zoro shouted teasingly.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Nami shouted back and marched. 

* * *

But as soon as she landed on the island, she regretted everything she said.

"It's so dark in here! Why didn't I bring a flashlight?!" she whispered to herself.

But determined and prideful, she continued walking through the woods and carefully checking her surroundings. She was walking with shaky legs, she mumbles to distract herself from checking the dark parts of the woods.

"Lu…LUFFY!" She shouted with all her might, while her voice is trembling.

"U…SSOP! Cho…CHOPPER!" suddenly a big black bird flew on top of her head that made her shriek.

"AAAAAAAH! SANJI! ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUUUYS!" she ran while shouting for their names. 

* * *

Back on the ship, Zoro was peacefully sleeping when an annoying familiar sound appeared on the lobby. He immediately opened his eyes and waited for the 'people' to go inside the meeting room or the kitchen.

Then as expected, it was Luffy and the others. He lazily stared at them and yawned.

"Ah Zoro! You will not believe what we just saw!" Luffy enthusiastically said.

"What is that?" Zoro asked lazily.

"Well… we told you that we're camping and will be staying the night on that island right? But… you won't believe what we saaaaaw! So we just decided to go back." Luffy exaggeratedly said.

"It was nothing! That piece of cake! If you just let me do what I had to do, then we can spend the night on that island and have a delicious meal!" Sanji said while preparing their snack.

"What exactly did you just saw?" Zoro sounded a little bit of interested.

"It was a…" Ussop said mysteriously.

"A GIANT SPIDER!" Chopper shouted and hid on Robin's back. 

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A very long shrieked from Nami.

"Wh…Wh…Wh…Wha…What… is tha…th…that THING?!" Nami fell on the ground while staring on the humongous creature in front of her.

The creature slowly walked towards Nami and Nami was just staring at it not sure of what to do.

"P…Please… Do…Don't eat me… I… I'm not… delicious… I… I… I… I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIIIIE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Nami shouted with all her heart until she lost her voice.

The humongous creature has eight bulging eyes, six legs and a very hairy body. It's so creepy that Nami forgot to faint because if she does, she won't be able to wake up and live a very beautiful life. When the humongous creature touched Nami's legs with its hairy legs, all Nami's senses shut off. 

* * *

"It is a giant wolf spider." Robin said.

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not in the mood." Luffy simply said while checking on Sanji preparing the food.

"See?! That's the exact reason why we came back! He's not in the battle mode!" Sanji complained while he sprinkled salt on Luffy's eyes.

"Ugh! We are supposedly enjoying our short break! Not fighting with that humongous creature! I'd rather enjoy eating food here."

"If it wasn't for me you won't be eating!" Sanji shouted.

"Ah that's right, where's Nami?" Robin asked while roaming her eyes on the room.

"She left and went on the island searching for you guys." Zoro responded.

"…."

"What?" Zoro stared at them one by one.

"DIDN'T WE JUST TOLD YOU THAT WE SAW A GIANT WOLF SPIDER AND THEN YOU JUST SAID THAT NAMI LEFT AND WENT ON THE ISLAND SEARCHING FOR US?!

WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Everyone shouted except for Robin who just marched immediately outside probably help Nami.

"Because you never asked."

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Everyone scampered outside while Luffy just stretched his arms and reached on his favorite seat and stupidly dived on the water.

"ARE YOU ALSO STUPID?!" Sanji, Ussop and Chopper shouted in unison.

* * *

After helping Luffy from drowning, they immediately went straight to the island following Robin.

"NAMII!" everyone shouted.

"We can't find her with this kind of searching. We should split up. Besides, we already memorized the woods. So if ever you find Nami… Ussop, gimme your signal bombs." Sanji reached out his arms to Ussop.

"Wh…why?" Ussop handed his signal bombs to Sanji.

"We will use this. Use 'Red' if the searching is successful. Use 'White' if you need help. Alright? Here." Sanji handed them the signal bombs and they all split up.

The groups are divided into 2. Sanji and Chopper together, and Luffy, Robin and Ussop.

"Where is Zoro?!" Ussop asked.

"He probably went on his ways." Robin simply said.

"Ugh! He is an idiot." Ussop mumbled.

* * *

But on the other side of the woods, the humongous spider was cut in bits. It is as if, a very professional and trained swordsman cut it effortlessly. Yes, it was Zoro who defeated the giant wolf spider and also it was Zoro who came first on Nami's location.

"Hey Nami!" Zoro slapped Nami's cheeks. But she was still motionless.

"Ahh… What a pain in the ass." Zoro whispered to himself. He stared on Nami's face, distracted with her glowing skin he traced her face with the back of his hand. _Is she this… flawless?_ He thought.

He moved closer to see Nami's facial feature until their face is now an inch closer. He sniffed and went to smell Nami's hair. _So… this is her scent. I never knew that she smelled this good. What shampoo is she using?_ He thought.

Until he mindlessly touched his nose on Nami's forehead; it was like a play of William Shakespeare's, where the hero is dramatically wishing for his heroine to wake up while the heroine is unconscious lying on the hero's lap.

Zoro was surprised on his own actions, so he immediately carried Nami on his back and started running. But suddenly he stopped and… "Where is the way back to the shore?" he whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 3 - Grand Chase

**CHAPTER 3 – GRAND CHASE**

"Where is the way back to the shore?!" Zoro panicky said while carrying Nami in his arms.

"This can't be… I know I just went straight here…"

Suddenly Nami flinched in his arms and she slowly opened her eyes.

Zoro stared at her when Nami realized that she was being carried by Zoro, she jumped from his arms and landed butt first on the ground.

"I…tte!" Nami shouted in pain.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked while he was about to carry Nami, but she moved backwards.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that!"

"I carried you after you passed out because you've been attacked by the giant spider." Zoro casually said.

Nami's eyes went bigger and all her whole body cringed as she remembered the giant wolf spider that attacked her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She immediately jumped and buried her face in Zoro's chest. "Where's that spider?!" She cried until she realized what she had done. Upon realizing it, she jumped back and bowed her head.

"I… I'm sorry!"

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Nami. "You're weird today. What did you eat, huh?"

"I…" but then, her heart cannot take it anymore. She is staring on a very attractive man in front of her. Sweat formed in her temples and forehead as she was looking for words to say.

"Nami… you've been weird since we left from Alabasta. I don't know why you act like you just met me, you're always avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Because it's so uncomfortable seeing you like that."

"Seeing me what?!" Nami yelled.

"Seeing you act like a lady when you are with me."

Nami's heart stopped pumping. She only felt electricity in her whole body; it's as if thunderbolts lightning struck her.

"You are more ladylike than Robin when you are with me." Zoro continued.

"D…don't say that! You're sending me chills!" Nami kicked Zoro's face and furiously walked away.

"I..tte! Why did you do that?!" Zoro exclaimed in pain as he followed Nami.

But little did he know, Nami's face all red and she's biting her lip from smiling. She walked fast so that Zoro can't catch up with her and so that Zoro can't see her expression. It is the only expression that she doesn't want Zoro to see. She can't stop smiling upon hearing the word _lady_ from Zoro's mouth. She knows to herself that she looks stupid and out of character but, she just can't help it.

"Hey! Nami! Where are you going?! Let's go back to the ship!" Zoro finally caught up with her.

Nami stopped from her track and stared on Zoro. He stared back with plain and lazy eyes, until Nami turned red again.

"What is happening to me?!" Nami ran while covering her face.

"YEAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?!" Zoro shouted as he ran and followed Nami. "What a pain in the…arse!"

On the other side of the woods, Luffy, Robin and Ussop are still searching for Nami.

"Oooooi! Namiiiii! Where are yoooooou?!" Ussop and Luffy shouted together, while Robin is observing their surroundings.

"Guys, I don't think we should be this noisy. There are creatures glaring at us."

Ussop stopped from walking and slowly turned his head to Robin. "Wh…what creatures?" Fright is the sound that can be heard from Ussop's voice.

"Maybe Nami was eaten by one of these creatures." Robin nonchalantly said.

"EEEEHHH! DON'T SAY THAT!" Ussop hid behind her.

"Ah! Why don't you use your smoke bombs, Ussop?!" Luffy happily said.

"Hey, we talked about this right? We'll just send smoke bombs if we already found Nami or we need help. It will cause misunderstandings." Ussop responded.

"Aahhh~ This is no fun." Luffy lazily said as he continued yelling for Nami's name.

"Hmm… It's a good idea, though." Robin suddenly mumbled. Luffy and Ussop stopped and stared at her.

"Right!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Robin… what are you up to?" Ussop asked while staring at her questioningly.

"If Nami is in the woods she will see the smoke signal and of course, she will follow it in no time because of her great navigation skills. She may not think that it is us who did that, but it will shake her curiosity because she will think someone else is in the woods."

The three of them stared at each other for a long time. Only the sound of the strong winds slapping the trees will be heard and the grass whooshing.

"Let's do this!" Ussop exclaimed excitingly while Luffy playfully jumped around clapping his hands.

"These two…really." Robin just sighed and smiled.

"Nami! Stop this already!" Zoro shouted as he caught up Nami's wrist that made her bump unto his chest.

"Kyaaah!" She was about to push him but Zoro hugged him so tight.

"I won't let you go…" Zoro mumbled while catching his breath.

"Huh?" Nami asked while shivering.

"I won't let you ran away again…" Zoro softly said.

Nami's heart started to pound so loud that made her breath audible and made her body rise in high temperature.

"We're totally lost because you didn't notice where you are going!" Zoro shouted and carried Nami on his back and ran from where they came from. "Just run straight!" Zoro reminded himself.

"Uggghh! What am I even thinking?! Hey! Put me down!" Nami punched Zoro's back.

"That won't do. Just stay there."

"Oh… please! Zorooo! I don't like this!"

"Why?!" Zoro shouted while catching his breath.

"Ugh! Just… put me down!"

"No! Just tell me first why you don't like this!"

"You're testing me huh?! Just put me doooooooooooooooooown!" Nami bit Zoro's back so hard that made them stumbled to the ground.

But what happened to them was surprisingly unexpected. Nami started to feel dizzy and her head feel so light. While Zoro's he felt like he's carrying the world. Nami fell on top of Zoro and accidentally kissed him on his lips, while Zoro's hands is exploring on Nami's butt. Just like that.

They were like that for good 3 seconds until Nami stood up and ran but, Zoro caught him by her waist and now they're sitting on the ground.

"Z…Zoro-" Nami was stopped midair when Zoro's arms started to squeeze her by the waist, where she caught him.

"Stay here." Zoro whispered on her ear, and Nami's body shriveled up. Her brain says to kick him and run but her heart says to obey whatever Zoro is saying. She felt so helpless.

"Ever since you started to avoid me, I felt so uncomfortable… because you stopped talking to me."

"What are you talkin-"

"Every little thing that happened to you, you always tell me the story. You always remind me that _'You know me! I can't do that!'_ and _'You know me! I can do that!'_ things like that. But now, you're avoiding me I'm not hearing anything from you." Zoro buried his face on the crook of Nami's neck. Nami straightened her back and felt all her nerve endings stood up.

"I…is that the reason why… you're also acting this strange way? " Nami mumbled while feeling Zoro's heat on her neck.

"Not only that…" Zoro then turned Nami to face him.

"Ever since you avoided me… I realized that, I am attracted to you."

Nami's body went from soft as a feather to hard as a boulder.

"Whenever I see you talking to your cook and not to me, I feel like slicing him in half."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because I don't want anyone else staring at you lusciously!" Zoro's face went red and bowed his head to hide it.

"Zoro… you… you seriously like me that way?" Nami cupped his face and stared into his eyes with now full of emotions.

"Don't look at me like that…"

"Why?"

Zoro moved forward and reached for Nami's lips and kissed it gently. Nami's eyes widened but as she felt Zoro's lips kissing her passionately, she closed her eyes and kissed back. She parted her lips and Zoro's tongue started to explore inside and entwined his tongue to hers. Nami gave in and bit his lower lip while arching her hips. She wanted more of him. She's been waiting for this day to happen.

Zoro freed from the passionate kiss and stared at her.

"You want me?" Zoro smirked and bit Nami's earlobe.

"Uhh…" Nami moaned and rested her face on the crook of his neck. "Do not tease me like that… It makes me want to…"

"Makes you want?" Zoro smiled while caressing her butt.

Then suddenly they heard from distance a familiar voices shouting Nami's name.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"NAMIIIIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU?!"

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed.

"Curly Brows!" Zoro irritatingly exclaimed.

Nami and Zoro stared at each other.

"Why now?" Nami whispered.

"Do you want to hide?" Zoro smirked at her.


End file.
